1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgery. More particularly, the invention relates to an access port for providing secure access through a natural body orifice for an endoscope and related instruments.
2. State of the Art
The field of gastrointestinal endoscopy is generally directed to diagnostic and therapeutic techniques to observe, modify and remove tissues located in the digestive tract. Such diagnosis is often performed with an endoscope that is inserted into the mouth of a patient, through the esophagus, and into the stomach. Flexible endoscopic instruments are then advanced through one or more working channels of the endoscope to act on tissues within the stomach.
Depending on the procedure performed, the endoscope can be used in conjunction with an overtube. An overtube is a tubular device that facilitates endoscopy by providing a conduit through which the endoscope can be advanced. The use of the overtube protects the gastrointestinal mucosa from trauma and limits risks of aspiration. This is particularly important where access is required to be maintained for repeated withdrawal and reinsertion of the endoscope during certain procedures, such as foreign body removal, multiple biopsy, or procedures requiring instrument exchange which may occur external the endoscope or require withdrawal of the endoscope.